


Kiss

by Callmeashy



Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeashy/pseuds/Callmeashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson meets Mark in the training room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

Jackson had had enough of Mark’s constant teasing. He couldn't stand it anymore... and he couldn't deny it anymore. He was in love with him.   
Jackson clenched his fists as he opened the door to the training room. He wanted to be alone, to be able to dance away his thoughts; his frustration; his feelings. There was no such luck. Mark was sitting off to the side of the room, water bottle in hand, looking exhausted as if he had just finished perfecting a routine. When he saw Jackson he pushed his sweat soaked hair back with one hand and beckoned Jackson forward with the other. He looked serious, there wasn’t the usual smile on his face, not that Jackson wanted to see that annoying smile.  
Jackson started walking forward slowly, but the second Mark opened his lips to speak; it put Jackson into a trance, and he couldn't think straight. He lunged forward, pressing his lips against Mark’s, feeling how soft and amazing they were. Jackson felt perfect in that moment, but it didn’t last long. In the next, he was freaking out.   
Why did he do this? What was he thinking? Jackson couldn't move. He knew the second he pulled away... actually he didn’t know, he had no freaking idea what was going to happen, but then he realized– Mark wasn’t trying to get away, nor was he kissing back. He was just... sitting there. Now he was confused, he had to know what Mark was thinking. He pulled back, his knees on either side of Mark’s legs. Mark looked... annoyed. He sighed and put his hand on Jackson’s chest and then roughly shoved him away. Jackson, in his shocked state, ended up halfway across the training room.  
“You picked the worst time to have your little epiphany or whatever that was.” Mark glared at Jackson. “You could have picked any other time and I would have been the happiest person in the world, but no you decide to do it after I’ve been sitting here for three hours with a twisted ankle just waiting for someone to come and help me. Now get me up and find someone who can take me to a freaking hospital!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorites out of the things I've written lol


End file.
